circleofhealersfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Ravensclaw
Name: Alexis Ravensclaw Race: Human Height: 5'6 Hair: Black Eyes: brown Home world: Dagro Father: Yuri Ravensclaw Mother: Isabel Ravensclaw (deceased) Sister: Eliena Brothers: Yakov husband: Hawk Solo (divorced) Everyone has a beginning, Alexis is rather obscure. She wasn't a princess, or a smuggler, a scientist, or a Jedi; she was just someone, who was no one. Her father, Yuri was a farmer, much like many of the others trying to eek out a living for their families. Dagro is a pretty remote place, known only for its agricultural center, much of the surface was set aside to grow grains, including sargheet. Alexis did have one talent, she played a small harp, and her father had traded with an off worlder for Seilith Music charms, the visuals added to the music make for an evening of relaxation after a day working the farm. Her father had also taught her to hunt with an ancient weapon called a crossbow. Alexis had grown quite adept at its use. She had also learned to fly a pod in order to be able to retrieve supplies, and move about between the other farms. She like many others on Dagro, liked a drink called Misti. Alexis mother had died in childbirth, the baby boy had not lived much longer. The absence of her mother had made her father reclusive. Alexis had watched the events around her and could not help but feel there should be something more she could do to help out. What she did not know she could learn. Alexis is now about 20 years old, her hair is jet black, her eyes clear blue, she stands about 5'6, and is slight in her build but working on the farm has made her strong. She had been raised to be a farmers wife. A destiny she was finding unattractive. Alexis opportunity for change came on the day her father disappeared. She searched all the places he would normally be in, with no luck. A neighbor had mentioned seeing him with several harsh looking off worlders, headed toward Vale City. On her search she learned that he left on a ship. Alexis went home, subletted all the grains out to her neighbors, selling what few possessions she had, and got on the next ship leaving Dagro. Alexis disappeared to be trained by the Nightsisters. A stubborn student often wanting her own way, had a hard time with what they wanted, and yet they would bend her to their will and teach her properly. Once moving through trials Alexis left to seek out her ex husband in need of a comforting ear, and to satisfy the longing her heart. She found him on Lianna, and sparks flew but Hawk was involved with Eliena Vall who had given birth to his child. It was suggested by a psychologist that Alexis leave Hawk alone to give him space to make a decision about what he wanted in life, Alexis broken hearted by the thought, did as she was asked....but knowing she couldn't leave him alone, knowing he was so close she opted to leave. Returning 8 months later with a baby, a boy.......her son Category:Characters Category:Lianna Category:Female